Irremplazable
by MeryDSM
Summary: Ciel ha aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Sebastián, pero intentara olvidarlos de cualquier manera. ¿Será esto necesario? ¿Serán sus sentimientos correspondido?¿Podrá amar un demonio? YAOI LEMMON


**_Disclaimer: _**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso :C; si fueran mios, Sebastian y Ciel hubieran hecho cosas malas durante todos los capitulos de las 2 temporadas :D.

**_Advertencias: _**Contiene material: Sexual explicito, heterosexual y homosexual (Yaoi :D).

_**Notas del Autor: **_Es mi primer fanfic, estoy contenta ya que al fin me atreví a publicarlo,ojala les guste :D. Para aclarar, se que esta primera parte puede resultar un poco aburrida (muy aburrida TT_TT), pero es solo una introducción a la historia, para lograr comprender a mi Cielito ^-^ y que no lo odien, tengo la certeza de que cuando lean el segundo capitulo de enamoraran de la historia.

Prologo

El joven caminaba a paso raudo por las calles del bajo Londres, en medio de la densa negrura de la noche, caminaba sin rumbo buscando una nueva "víctima". Miró a su alrededor y diviso un bar de mala muerte.

-_El lugar perfecto_- pensó, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa torcida.

Entró e inmediatamente notó como todo el mundo dirigía su curiosa mirada hacia él. Obviamente les intrigaba saber que hacia un hombre adinerado en esos lugares. Más aún al ser él, el afamado conde Phantomhive, de ahora 17 años de edad. La muchedumbre se sentía intimidada ante tal belleza y porte presente en aquel lugar, que contrastaba notablemente con la figura del joven.

Ignorando completamente a los presentes el joven comenzó a avanzar por el lugar, pero se detuvo al chocar con una joven, que al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. La joven lentamente subió la mirada (ya que el joven era más alto que ella) para ver con quien había colisionado.

La chica al encontrarse con los ojos del conde, se ruborizó, hecho que no fue desapercibido por él.

-Di...Disculpe fue mi error- dijo la chica, mientras dirigía su mirada al piso.

Ciel inspeccionó detenidamente a la muchacha. Cuerpo bien formado, abundante cabello castaño, grandes ojos verdes y labios carnosos. Era definitivamente una mujer hermosa y tenía alrededor de su misma edad, aunque sinceramente eso no le importaba.

La había hallado.

-El error fue mío, estaba distraído. -comento tomando la mano de la joven y depositando un delicado beso en ella.-Espero me disculpe.

Este acto provocó que la chica se ruborizara aun más, lo que complació al conde.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿vive usted aquí cerca?-se atrevió a preguntar el joven, con seductora voz.

-¿Eh?... Sí… ¿Por qué pregunta?

-La verdad es que me he perdido en estos barrios y necesito un lugar para esperar a mi mayordomo. –dijo, para luego mirar a la muchedumbre que lo observaba detenidamente. – Y… parece que en este lugar mi presencia molesta. ¿Me acogería usted en su hogar?

-Yo… -La joven estaba completamente prendida de la belleza de aquel hombre- Está bien –accedió.

"_Perfecto"_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Fuertes gemidos llenaban la humilde morada en la que se hallaba, la vivienda era pequeña, hecha de madera y constaba con muy pocos muebles y nada de decoración. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento…

Volvió a embestir con mayor fuerza, sin importarle las lágrimas que brotaban de la joven.

-Ci…Ciel ¡Ahhhh! Duele… -Dijo la joven gimiendo entre lagrimas.

El conde no respondió, seguía penetrándola rudamente, sin cuidado alguno. Su mente no estaba en ese lugar, estaba con _él…_

-Ciel... Me du –El conde la calló con un beso, un beso sin sentimiento.

Luego de unos minutos se vino dentro de ella.

-Te amo –dijo la muchacha sonrojada.

Nuevamente no respondió, se levanto rápidamente, se vistió como pudo y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Espera!-Grito la muchacha cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana-¿Volveré a verte?

Ciel dirigió su mirada a los rastros de sangre que había en la sabana, el había sido el primero para ella y él ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre.

-No –dijo él cortante, para luego salir a través de la puerta, ignorando completamente los sollozos de la mujer que ahora abandonaba.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

El joven conde hace un par de años se había resignado a aceptar que estaba completamente enamorado de su mayordomo. Pero… tenía que ocultarlo a toda costa. No por vergüenza ni porque fuera prohibido, eso no le importaba. Era porque no permitiría que el demonio se mofara de él, que lo hiriera, no quería sufrir por esa "tontería". Tenía claro que un demonio no podía amar.

Opto por lo más obvio, el olvido. Lo intento varias veces, pero no pudo. Sebastián estaba demasiado cerca como para poder olvidarlo.

Comenzó a tener relaciones sexuales con variadas mujeres, para calmar el deseo que sentía por Sebastián. Todo tipo de mujeres habían pasado por sus brazos, (todas mujeres hermosas que cualquier hombre desearía) pero ninguna le brindaba el suficiente placer como para olvidar a su amado.

_Si solo supiera…_

_**Notas del Autor: **_Antes que todo, déjenme decirles que tengo claro que el lemmon de este capítulo está horrible. Decidí hacerlo así ya que ese sucedo no tenia mucha relevancia en la historia. Además Ciel ni siquiera lo encontraba importante, así que no puse énfasis en eso. Les aseguro que los próximos serán mejorcitos. ^-^

Les agradecería que dejaran sus reviews pliss, sobre todo con criticas para que me ayuden a mejorar, tambien pueden ser comentarios, halagos, amenazas de muerte D: (pero sin garabatos, hieren mi autoestima xD).

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi Fic, el siguiente capitulo estará muy bueno =D


End file.
